Tank Cat (Cat Unit)
Tank Cat is the second cat the player obtains as a unit. This cat boasts a large health pool compared to other units of its cost and is comparable to some ubers and their evolved forms (such as Ice Cat), only having a couple thousand less. However, this statistic boost makes it one of the weakest units in the game in both attack power and DPS. As a result, this cat's purpose is to act primarily as a layer of defense for more powerful units behind the tank cats. Since its recharge time is fast and its cost is cheap, it is as spammable as Cat and other basic units of its likeness. Cat * Evolves into Wall Cat at level 10. * Evolves into Eraser Cat at level 20+10 Pros * Excellent health for its cost and deployment cooldown period. * Only gets knocked back when killed. * Essential meatshield, acts as an all-purpose defensive cat. Cons * Slow movement speed, significantly hinders deployment from far away. * One of the weakest units in the game with both attack power and damage per second. Usage * Since the cat serves as a zerg rush of defense, combining its excellent health pool and low attack range, it is a vital addition for nearly any battalion. * Early on, Tank Cat has a longer cooldown time than Cat, so time your production carefully to maximize their efficiency. Later on, thanks to treasures and base upgrades, the tank cat's cooldown can also reach the lowest possible (2.33 seconds), allowing it to be as spammable as Cat and a more effective layer of defense for a battalion. * Players can combine Tank Cat and its crazed counterpart, the Crazed Tank Cat or any other fast tank (Riceball Cat) for a thicker layer of defense. * Tank Cat and its evolutions' very low attack power is useful in stages where only weak enemies appear at the beginning. Tank Cats and said enemies will battle for a long time with neither side advancing, allowing players to level up Worker Cat, save a full wallet and summon high-cost units, such as Bahamut Cat or Nekoluga, and start the rush to the enemy base prepared. ** The strategy mentioned before can be very useful in the stage Deathhawk as the peons are strong but can be stalled for a long period. One can win the fight without the boss even spawning. Description Cost Available to unlock after completing Korea in Chapter 1. Requires 500 XP to unlock. * Chapter 1: $100 * Chapter 2: $150 * Chapter 3: $200 Cat Level XP Cost Cat Level Stats Appearance * Normal: Looks like the basic Cat but with a more vertically stretched body. Attacks by bending its neck as it reaches down. * Evolved: Looks like a flat rectangle. Attacks by flopping on its face. * True: Has a wrapper around its body which says "NEKO" on the front. Its width is also slightly more stretched. In other national versions of the game, the NEKO is removed Trivia. * In the Taiwanese version, Eraser cat does not have "NEKO." The same also applies to Manic Eraser. * Tank Cat is the only Normal Cat that has a mouth similar to those of the Crazed Cats. * Crazed Tank Cat is about 3 times as powerful as a Tank Cat, when compared at Level 1. * Eraser Cat is one of two True Forms of Normal Cats that does not have its HP doubled from the Evolved form, the other being King Dragon Cat. ** Before Version 4.2.0 of Nyanko Daisensou, Tank Cat was one of the cats that had the shortest range, along with Sumo Cat. The shortest range now belongs to Li'l Tank Cat, with only 100 range. Gallery Tank.png | Normal Form with description Wallcat .png | Evolved form with description Eraser.png | True form with description tankcatjpdescription.png | Normal form description (JP) wallcatjpdescription.png | Evolved form description (JP) erasercatjpdescription.png | True form description (JP) Tankcattwdesc.PNG | Normal form description (TW) Wallcattwdesc.PNG | Evolved form description (TW) erasertw.PNG | True form description (TW) imageedit 4 4518793094.gif | Tank Cat's attack animation. imageedit 2 3383124660.gif | Wall Cat's attack animation. imageedit 2 8351569812.gif | Eraser Cat's attack animation. Summer Illust.jpg Reference * Battle Cats Database * Batle Cats Capture Wiki ---- Units Release Order: '<< Cat | Axe Cat >> ' ---- Category:Cat Units Category:Normal Cats Category:Area Attack Cats